Suprise
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Between water breaking and jealousy, Izumi always finds time to get flustered. Part Sixteen of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series. And part three of Aloha Central.


Shisui was only going to get five things. Candy, due to popular demand by Hana and their love child still in her. Ice, because really, Hana either used it all for who knows what or ate it. Milk, Hana is convinced that her breasts won't produce the proper amount of milk their soon to be born child will need. Pillows, Shisui could use some too, because ever since Hana was pregnant his back has been hurting more than it should at his age. Last, and definitely least by his opinion is a hair tie, really, Hana didn't even have a use for those anymore. But she really enjoyed torturing him from time to time. Exactly why he prefers not to be around her for mood swings. Speaking of mood swings, he's noticed lately that Rin has been acting a lot like Hana did when she was first pregnant. Maybe that was why she was angry at Obito. Not that it's his problem, all his mind wanders to anymore is how Itachi chose Izumi over him. Really, did all those years mean nothing to him? He was the one who even got him liking dango in the first place. He should get the respect and recognition he deserves.

"Shisui!" Shisui stopped in his tracks from grabbing two pillows out of their bedroom. He hadn't heard Hana sound so desperate before.

"Over here!" He went back to her location with the pillows in his hands and looked over at her. She was shaking in the place she was standing, wobbling on her legs. Her brows furrowed and she was holding her stomach. She looked over at him as well.

"My water broke." It took a while for him to process that.

"What? I didn't even get you a glass of water-" Shisui cut himself off to widen his eyes and drop the pillows. "Oh. Oh! Shit, uh, hold on." He helped her out while having someone get their limo ready, this was a great time for his personal doctor and nurse to be out. The hospital it is. Hana's grip on his hand was killer.

Damn, he'd kill to be in Hawaii now.

* * *

Izumi let Itachi drop another grape in her mouth. While she still isn't too used to being pampered, Itachi does a good job in making her wait for it. When they arrived in Hawaii, she never imagined it would be this fun. Well, she should have, it is Itachi after all. Itachi has seemed more...happy too. Izumi was worried that he'd find out she just isn't as interesting as he believes her to be. No, they've been so active there. Swimming, surfing, bonfires. They even had much fun making coconut pie. It exploded in their faces twice, but then Alani helped them and it ended up delicious. Speaking of Alani, Izumi doesn't want to be a jealous a girlfriend all over again. But Alani knows how to overstep boundaries (and come at the wrong time, interrupting them during certain things). She likes to _touch_ Itachi a lot. The shoulder, the hair, the cheek. She claimed there was a crumb on his cheek, but Izumi can't help believing it. Izumi knows Itachi wouldn't go for her because Sasuke told her of his age range for dating. That and he was sort of taken. Has been for a while now.

Itachi cocked his head to the side, it always made Izumi astonished that he could be sexy and adorable at the same time. "You don't want anymore?"

Izumi smiled at him, "You can have the rest. All you've been doing is pampering me." Itachi smirked and edged closer.

"I know a way you can pamper me." There goes his adorable self. She sweats dropped.

She tapped his nose with her index finger. "No thanks. I'm sore from last night." Right before Itachi could come up with excuses to let her let him attack her neck, the tablet indicated that someone was calling through Skype. Itachi saw it was Shisui and sighed, picking it up. Once he did, there was Shisui, with a worried look on his face and looking frazzled. He wasn't making any coherent sentences. Itachi shushed him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Shisui. One word at a time." Izumi smiled and leaned over. She waved quietly.

"Hi, Shisui." Shisui let himself calm down to wave back.

"Hey- okay. _So,_ ahem. As I was saying. I was getting ice, pillows and whatever, and Hana screamed my name. I thought she was just going to complain about something again. But instead, she said her water broke, at first I thought she meant she broke a glass filled with water, but instead her water broke. Like, _her water broke!_ The hospital we are now. Everyone is here really," he waved the camera around to show them to everyone and they waved. Sasuke was too focused texting whoever, as expected. "And, I called just to say she was in labor for like- the past three hours. Yeah. Guess what?" Shisui smiled brightly. "It's a boy~!" Itachi chuckled and Izumi brightened.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Izumi peered over.

"...Shisui jr.?"

"That's an ass name!" Sasuke called out in the background. Shisui turned with a frown.

"This is exactly why Itachi didn't pick you for Hawaii!"

"He didn't pick you either, dunce!"

"Come over here and say that to my face, chicken butt hairstyle!" Sasuke must've actually jumped him because the call ended after they heard a battle cry from Sasuke and a yelp from Shisui. Not before Mikoto's voice told Sasuke to stop pulling Shisui's hair and fight like a man. Jeez, weirdest family ever. Itachi cleared his throat to gain their attention but to no avail. Eventually, Obito picked up the tablet and said hi to them.

"Sorry for...them." He looked over, "Left hook Sasuke, watch your front Shisui!" He smiled back at them. "Anyway, they just said we all can go see Hana, come on guys!" Itachi looked over to Izumi, she was kindly helping herself to a grape. Itachi looked back to the screen, seeing that they were on their way inside the hospital room. Itachi furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry."

Izumi perked. "For?"

"I know you wanted to be there for the birth. But...unfortunately." Izumi tilted her head.

"Well, I mean, I did. But I did expect something like this would happen, so it's fine." Itachi still looked like he was feeling guilty so she leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "Stop looking sad. It's not a great look for you."

Itachi pouted, "Every look is great for me." Izumi rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. They looked back at the screen to see Hana in the hospital room, looking exhausted than she ever has. She had sweat gleaming her face, her lips were chapped from all the screaming, and she was still panting. "Hey, Hana." Itachi smiled.

"Hi..." She heaved. Shisui popped up on the Skype screen.

"She's still tired. But! The doctor says she'll feel better after some rest."

"That's usually always the cure for being tired Shisui." Sasuke voiced in the background. Shisui snapped his neck towards him and glared intensely.

"You wanna go again, brat!?" Mikoto wacked both of them upside their heads and took the tablet from Shisui.

"Be respectful, Hana doesn't need two idiots bickering after giving childbirth." She scolded, Sasuke scoffed, and Shisui muttered an apology. Mikoto smiled back at Izumi and Itachi. "The doc is going to bring the baby in soon for Hana to see. Anyway, how's Hawaii?"

Itachi looked over at Izumi, she smiled, "It's great." They answered together.

Mikoto gushed, "Gosh, you two are cuter than Sasuke was as a baby."

"Hey! Wow, really mom? Not cool." Mikoto shrugged. At that the doctor walked in, holding the baby in arms. Handing him over to Hana to hold. She smiled and looked at the small child's face. Another boy in an Uchiha family, how perfect, she smiled at the irony. Shisui went to her side wrapping his arm around her and looking down at the baby.

"So?" He asked her.

Hana bit her bottom lip, "You know, you provided the sperm, we should both name him."

Sasuke perked, "How about 'Sasuke'?"

"No." Both Shisui, and Hana answered.

Sasuke shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Hana laughed, "You know what? Fine." Everyone looked at her, confused, "What about Shosuke?" Shisui smiled.

"You know what? It's perfect."

* * *

Izumi squealed and turned away. Itachi rose a brow at her reaction and smirked, realizing what caused her to make such a noise. Alani had dropped by and asked them if they wanted to join in on the festivities taking place. Which included, for some 'odd' reason, a best body competition. And so, Alani figured Itachi should do it, just because he'd be a shoe in to win. So currently, he was shirtless, of course, but with a sleek complection due to the lotion on his still very pale body. Izumi never saw him like that before, Itachi was glad to take advantage of her obvious flustered state. He peered closer to her.

"Something wrong Izumi?" She, however, refused to be teased on such a fine morning as this one, so she sucked it up and turned around to face him. She still couldn't look at him though.

"N-nope. Nothing at all."

"You sure, you aren't looking me in the eye," He tried concealing his snicker.

'I'm just tired, is all," She faked a yawn, "Lets get going, huh?"

Itachi, this time, let the snicker show, "You know, for someone who's seen me naked countless times, I'm surprised I could get this reaction from you from just being shirtless."

Izumi pouted, "Whatever." She put on sunglasses and prepared for them to head down to the festivities. She first looked out the window to see yet another competition. "Hey...there's a swimming model competition? Hehe, for all genders. What's up with all the body competitions?"

Itachi chuckled, "Probably because I'm here, it's obvious I'd win."

Izumi smirked over at him, "How modest of you to say." She turned around to face him all the way, "So, are you saying you could win in this competition? Easily?"

"Yup."

"Against everyone?"

"Yup," Itachi couldn't see where she was going with this.

"Even me?" He widened his eyes. He was now suddenly flustered.

"Uh, wh-...well, Izumi, you do have...quite the body," He emphasized by gesturing to the white one piece bathing suit she was wearing, "But, I couldn't really compare that to-"

"To yourself? Okay then. How about we make a deal?" Itachi urged her to continue. "We both enter the competition, and if you win, we do whatever you want for a day. If I win, we do want I want for a day. Deal?"

"And if neither of us win?" A minute long silence went by, until both of them burst out laughing. "As if anyone could beat us!" Itachi laughed.

"Nice joke there, Itachi!" Izumi laughed along with him. She wiped a tear that wasn't there and outstretched her hand, Itachi shook it, they both smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

Alani sighed. The most boring part about being in charge of all the competitions happening, was that she couldn't enter any of them. Which was why she wanted Itachi to join one, so she could at least cheer somebody on, who she knew would win. It'd be nice to see Izumi enter one too. Alani smiled to herself. Izumi was nice, but she did seem to be wary of her. Not really liking it when she was around Itachi, she could tell. Jealousy was always something among girlfriends, so she understood. But Alani saw Itachi as more of a...well, brother of an ex. She couldn't really see herself with him, even though she knew he was and still is attractive.

"Alani!" She perked, seeing Itachi and Izumi going towards her, she offered a smile.

"Hey, Itachi. Here to sign up for a competition?" He nodded, Alani can remember always seeing him and Izumi holding hands when together. But they were distanced about two feet from each other. "So, what for?"

"Swimming model competition." Alani wrote his name down and smiled.

"You're a shoe in." Itachi walked away to her dismay and Izumi stepped up. "Uh? Itachi already lef-"

"Who's Itachi?" Alani furrowed her brows.

"Okay? So, what're you signing up for?"

"Swimming model competition." Alani wrote her down and smiled.

"You're a shoe in." As Izumi walked away, she noticed how Itachi and didn't even account for her presence. Alani was confused now. Did they break up? But didn't they come here together? That'd be awkward. She shrugged, either way, she knew she was in for something for this competition.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to our fifth annual Swimming model competition!" As the applause started, Itachi looked over the crowd to see Izumi. The first round of the competition was of course, posing for pictures, _wet._ Itachi knew Izumi was slightly insecure about showing her body to others, so he wasn't sure if she'd be okay. But she was the one who suggested them both entering the competition. Itachi figured she'd be fine, but he'd sneak in when it's her turn, just to make sure. "Thank you, and have fun!" Was the speech already over? Itachi exited and let the photographer splash water on him, which was extremely cold. Itachi may be a lawyer, but he has been forced to be a model once a twice. Not to mention he's extremely photogenic. Once his little photo shoot was over, he left the scene and went to the other side, to see Izumi was just getting splashed in water, seeing as it was her turn.

He peered over to see she did have a bit of a nervous face on. He was going to walk up and call the whole deal off after seeing her unsettling look, until she got in front of that camera. How could such a covered up woman like Izumi, be able to pose like..like that? Itachi was sure if he stayed any longer, that he'd have a little problem in his trunks, so he walked off, only to bump into Alani.

"Oh. Itachi, I was actually looking for you."

"Why? Something wrong?"

"No, no, well, yes, technically, I don't know. I just have a question. Did you and Izumi break up?" Perfect timing that Izumi got into direct earshot to hear that question.

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

Izumi may have been seeing things, but she swears Alani was blushing, "Well, I don't know, I just-"

"Hey guys!" Izumi walked over, wrapping her arms around Itachi and kissing him on the cheek. "What are we talking about?" Alani widened her eyes.

"Oh, I just," She scrunched up her nose, "Never mind. You just answered my question." Alani turned on her heel and walked away. Once she was gone, Itachi removed Izumi's arms from around him.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to interact at all. Including as a couple." Itachi smirked, "Are you trying to get to seduce me out of the competition?" Izumi scoffed.

"No. I was just setting boundaries." Itachi rose a brow. "Nothing. Don't worry about it, see you after I win." She turned and walked away, purposely swinging her hips along the way.

"Oh, we'll see about that! And you're definitely trying to seduce!"

After everyone had taken their photos, the winner of the first round was about to be announced. "The winner is..." Drumroll please. "Izumi Uchiha!" Izumi blushed furiously when they showed her photos on a big screen, and also mistook her last name for Itachi's. She glanced at Itachi to see he wasn't flustered at all, only smiling. "Alright, our next competition, will be swimming. But, sexy swimming. You'll need to emerge from water looking as good as you can. For males, you need to be carrying a female for this round. For females, you need to be gasping for air." Izumi scoffed, how sexist.

She widened her eyes. Wait, Itachi would need to carry a female? In a bathing suit, one that wasn't her? She rushed over to where she needed to be to get her part done quickly. It was difficult to gasp for air and look good while doing it. After three tries, she finally got it and left quickly, just to see how Itachi was doing and who he was assigned to, 'save'. How great is it that the one he's rescuing was an actually swimsuit model. Gorgeous too, how great. From where Izumi could see, Itachi was doing great. And looked great for that matter. She was about to leave, when a warm hand tapped her shoulder. She turned around abruptly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! I was just wondering, are you Izumi?"

"You know me?"

"Know of. Yeah, Itachi's famous girlfriend. Um, sorry for this inconvenience, but would you mind telling me how long you've been togehter?"

Izumi cocked her head to the side, "Why do you need to know?" Before she could notice he was a journalist, Itachi appeared next to her, his hand wrapped possessively around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"She doesn't want to answer any questions, bye." The man scurried off. Izumi snickered, looking up at Itachi, then getting away from his grasp.

"Now who's seducing who?"

Itachi looked away, "Just claiming territory."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, they're about to announce the round winner, see you loser!" Izumi sighed, rolling her eyes.

As if she'd lose.

* * *

She can't believe she lost.

"It's okay, Sweetheart, I'll treat us to a great day date." Izumi puffed her cheeks.

"Wait. Sweetheart, since when do you call me that?" Itachi didn't seem to hear her question and brushed hair out of her face, remembering the announcer's mistake by calling her Izumi Uchiha.

"It does have a nice ring to it..." Itachi muttured.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, go to sleep.

* * *

 **SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. This update took forever. To make it up to you guys, I will post the final Aloha Central soon, today or tomorrow, and I will make a special for Itachi's birthday in this series. Sorry again, review, niceness please?**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
